narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:When the World Comes Down/Naruto wiki
akatsukida.jpg|Naruto wiki|linktext=Una organización fuera de serie. bienvenidoanaruto.jpg|Bienvenid@|linktext=A nuestra maravillosa aldea. Kakashi_And_Zabuza_Battling.png|Mi determinación|linktext=Proteger el wiki sin importar nada. pelealoca.jpg|Con peleas y todo|linktext=Aún asi somos como hermanos (en el chat) Naruto wiki Una mentira es una ilusión, un artificio que puede embellecerse hasta convertirse en una fantasía. Puede vestírsela con los ornamentos de una concepción mística. La verdad es fría, se basa en hecho concretos y nunca resulta muy cómoda de abserber. Una mentira es mucho más grata al paladar. La persona más odiada del mundo es aquella que siempre dice la verdad, que nunca fantasea... Comprobé que es mucho mas interesante y rentable fantasear que decir la verdad. Conoci un wiki en diciembre buscando sobre personajes de naruto, entonces encontre este wiki y empese a indagar y me registre luego, cuando aprendi a editar me fui a mirar por la central y me converti en Adm. de varios wikis. he editado en un sin numero de wikis pero ahora me concentrare aqui. Justo ahora estoy editando los articulos referentes al Manga de la serie y me encuentro en el proyecto capítulos, he creado muchos y justo ahora voy por el Volumen 9 del Manga. Hace poco gracias a mi esfuerzo me convertí en Administrador y ahora tengo mas labores de las normales. Estos son mis personajes Favoritos, en orden: Sasuke_Magenkyou_Sharingan.png|1. Sasuke Uchiha Naruto-uzumaki-17.jpg|2. Naruto Uzumaki imagesd.jpeg|3. Nagato (Pain) Itachi Uchiha 001.png|4. Itachi Uchiha 300px-Hatake_Kakashi.png|5. Kakashi Hatake HashiSenju.jpg|6Hashirama Senju 300px-Kisame_Hoshigaki.jpg|7. Kisame Hoshigaki 300px-Naruto_neji0140.jpg|8. Neji Hyuga imagesrs.jpeg|9. Deidara 300px-Gaara_vs_Kimimaro.jpg|10. Gaara 300px-Madara_Uchiha.png|11. Tobi 300px-TobiSenju.jpg|12. Tobirama Senju Minato_Namikaze.png|13. Minato 300px-Profile_Jiraiya.png|14. Jiraiya Naruto tsunade0100.jpg|15. Tsunade Asuma Sarutobi.png|16. Asuma Sarutobi Amaterasu2.png|Amaterasu|link=Amaterasu Susanoo.jpg|Susanoo|link=Susanoo Sasuke vs Itachi.png|Kirin|link=Kirin Rasengan.png|Rasengan y todas sus versiones|link=Rasengan Katon Karyuudan.png|Elemento Fuego:Dragon de Fuego 300px-Asuma_using_Fire_Release_Ash_Pile_Burning.jpg|Cemizas Ardientes 800px-Hashirama vs Madara.png|1. Hashirama vs Madara Archivo:Ep_97795_1.jpg|2. Naruto vs Pain 0.jpg|3. Naruto vs Sasuke (parte I) Archivo:Sasuke-vs-deidara.jpg|4. Sasuke vs Deidara Archivo:1239751.jpg|5. Sasuke vs Itachi Archivo:Ibj8TdDC3ka1eG.png|6. Sasuke vs Killer Bee Archivo:Stone_Swords.jpg|7. Jiraiya vs Pain 400px-Kakashivskakuzu01.png|8. Kakashi vs Kakuzu Archivo:Hidan-hidan-18313405-848-480.jpg|9. Hidan vs Asuma amvleevsgaaratoxicity0322950xi.jpg|10. Lee vs Gaara danzo2.jpg|11. Sasuke vs Danzo 1251939000381_f.jpg|12. Neji vs Kidomaru Kakashi And Zabuza Battling.png|13. Kakashi vs Zabuza Archivo:Sakura_vs_Sasori.jpg|14. Sakura vs Sasori 1283386632003 f.jpg|'El encuentro mas emotivo para mí:' Kakashi se encuentra con su padre despues de la muerte Heroe de Konoha.png|'Este si fue emotivo para mí:' Todos reconocen a Naruto como un Heroé después de tanto tiempo 300px-Zabuza Last Moments.png|'Casi lloro:' Todo el momento de la muerte de Haku (Naruto le dice a Zabuza si solo era un arma para él, Zabuza llora por Haku y mueren juntos) Minato y Naruto.png|'De los mas esperados:' Naruto y Minato se encuentran despúes de la muerte de Minato 800px-Jiraiya dying with a smile.jpg|'Ojala que nunca hubiera pasado:' Jiraiya muere con una sonrisa 800px-Naruto and Fukasaku.png|'De lo mas esperado:' Naruto llega al campo de batalla con los legendarios sapos Ep 326877 1.jpg|'Me sorprendio:' Naruto comprende que para vencer a la oscuridad dentro de si debe aceptarla Nota: Dar click en alguna imagen para verlas todas y leer el comentario a la perfección.' #¡¡Completamente incompatibles...!!'' #''Volumen 1 Secreto: Libro de la confrontación Data book oficial de personajes'' #''Volumen 2 Secreto: Libro de la pelea Data book oficial de personajes'' #''Paint Jump Arte de Naruto'' #''Capítulo Piloto'' #''La depresión de Sakura'' #''¡¿Iruka vs. Kakashi?!'' #''¡¿Invasores?!‎'' #''La Persuasión de Iruka'' #''¡¡Encuentro en el bosque...!! ‎'' #''¡¡El país que tenía un héroe...!!'' #''El signo del valor'' #''Dos menos'' #''¡¡Ustedes fallaron!!'' #''¡¡Un despiste es el peor enemigo!!'' #''Kakashi vs. Itachi'' #''¡¡Sasuke no es de esos...!!'' #''La conclusión de Kakashi'' #''¡¡START...!! ‎'' #''¡¡La primera prueba!! ‎'' #''¡¿Susurros del diablo?! ‎'' #''¡¡Puestos a prueba...!! ‎'' #''¡¡El segundo examen!! ‎'' #''¡¡La contraseña es...!! ‎'' #''¡¡Depredador!! ‎'' #''¡¡El objetivo es...!! ‎'' #''¡¡Cobarde...!! ‎'' #''¡¡Lucha encarnizada!! '' #''¡¡La fuerza recibida!...!! ‎'' #''10 horas antes ‎'' #''¡¡Testigos...!! ‎'' #''¡¡Mensaje del Hokage...!! '' #''¡¡Lucha a muerte!! ‎'' #''¡¡La bella bestia...!! ‎'' NOTA:'' El ultimo articulo de la lista es del Volumen 6 y yo cree hasta el volumen 11 asi que deben haber mas de 80 articulos creados por mi, acercandose a los 100.''